


submerged, your visions just obscured

by nononono (zaynsteenyknees)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Priest AU, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, idk what else it's just a weird thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/nononono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the Incubus moved his hips Nick let out his first moan, and the creature chuckled, but just continued to move in the same motion. Nick was flustered over the state of his hardening cock, but he couldn’t stop being seduced by the demon in his lap.<br/>“What are you?” Nick breathed out before he even realized he was speaking.<br/>“You can call me Louis, Father. What should I call you?” </p>
<p>(or louis is an incubus and nick is a priest in the 13th century and they get it on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	submerged, your visions just obscured

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how or why this happened, but it is definitely out of my comfort zone, this is not historical accurate nor really the logical (there may or may not be a subtle sex ed course for nick in this) read on my friends

There was something about the way the village looked at night that made Nick’s skin shiver and squirm. His candlelight only partially illuminated Father Pond’s face, making his worn skin and white hair appear ominous as opposed to the gentle man the sunlight showed so well.

“Nicholas, are you even listening to me?” The words shook Nick out of his mind, and he nodded urging his fellow priest to continue, “I need you to research these creatures. They are terrorizing the entire town; just yesterday, Mary Crabb came to me and told me she suspected her husband was attacked by a woman with horns. Horns, Nicholas! We need to stop these demons.”

Nick knew about the attacks. In such a small village like this, how could he not? All sorts of people, men and women, young and old, had been showing up at the parish’s door for weeks now in the dead of the night. All of their stories were strikingly similar. They had been asleep and were awoken by unbelievably seducing creatures with vibrant horns and wings, and try as they might they could not help but let the beasts have their way with them. At first Nick was skeptical, chalking it up to nothing but drunkenness or insanity, but as more and more trustworthy, good people came to him he had no choice but to believe their stories, as frightening as they were.

“We need to protect our brothers and sisters, Father Grimshaw, it is our duty. Find out how to stop them. Pray, and God will tell you what to do, I know He will,” Father Pond reached out to place his hand gently on Nick’s shoulder before muttering “God bless you” before leaving Nick alone in his bedroom.

The room got significantly darker with the absence of Father Pond’s candle, so Nick rose to light the candles on his desk. He walked to his bookshelf and grabbed all he had pertaining to demons. After hours of research all he knew was that these creatures were called Incubi if they were male, and Succubi if they were female. Simply the name made Nick’s stomach turn with nausea. There were no preventions to keep the demons out, and no exorcisms to banish them when they came. Nick bowed his head, in hopes that God would give him a sign. Soon enough Nick’s brain was drowning in thoughts of the evil creatures and his pen moved violently quick across the pages, causing him to have to dip the quill in the inkwell much more than he would like to.

In what seemed like just a few minutes the pages in front of Nick were covered in words about Incubi. He had to read them over because he simply couldn’t believe what he had written. He was unbelievably relieved when he saw that there was infact a way to banish the beasts. Nick bowed his head once more in gratitude to God.

As he uttered reverence to his Lord, a gust of wind swept through his small room. He looked up to see a figure standing on the window ledge. Soon enough the figure shifted and exposed what appeared to be wings and horns. Nick gasped, but shook the thoughts out of his head. He obviously was over tired, and all the spent thinking about the demons was messing with his mind. Just as he was about to stand up to shut the window, the figure jumped down to the wooden floor of Nick’s room.

Now too startled to move, Nick sat in the chair by his desk, shaking as the figure came closer and closer to him. Its devilish body walked slowly as it crossed the room, Nick’s fear growing with its every step.

Suddenly Nick’s thoughts shifted to something even more shocking to him than fear. He began to notice the demons tan skin and curved body, soft hair and captivating eyes. Nick knew this feeling, he had been attracted to men long before he entered the priesthood, but he knew couldn’t. He knew it wasn’t right. He knew he had to dedicate his life to God, but in this moment all thoughts of his priestly vows fled his mind.

In the light Nick could make out the color of the creatures eyes and how they perfectly matched the shade of blue of his wings. It all made Nick tingle in ways he hadn’t in years. In the back of his minds thoughts telling him bless himself to banish the creature swam, but he ignored them for the feelings of lust that rushed through his veins making his entire body hotter than it had been in years.

Suddenly he remembered his countless hours of research. His voice began to shake, but he continued anyways, “I’m supposed to be asleep.”

He wasn’t sure if he was speaking to the creature or himself, but it didn’t really matter when the beautiful demon replied, “But you’re not, are you?” Nick shook his head, the creatures voice this echoing around in his head with its sweet melodic tones that instantly soothed all of Nick’s qualms.

“I thought you were supposed to be a woman?” The demon laughed at that remark, and Nick was positive he had never heard a sound quite as beautiful as that in his entire life. There was something definitely evil in it, but at the same time it was comforting, all in all it frightened Nick to his core.

“You and I both know you wouldn’t have enjoyed this very much if I was.” The creature smirked, and Nick felt like he was on fire, even quickly  checking to make sure none of the candles had fallen over causing the room to light up in flames.

Before Nick completely realized it, the demon was right at his feet. He had no choice but to look up at its face, and Nick was floored with the creature’s beauty; his cut cheekbones and soft pink lips made Nick’s heart race even faster than before, if that was even possible.

Within moments the creature lowered himself onto Nick, so his thighs were on each side of Nick’s hips. “Hi, darling,” He whispered as he began to pepper kisses to the underside of Nick’s jaw.

As soon as the Incubus moved his hips Nick let out his first moan, and the creature chuckled, but just continued to move in the same motion. Nick was flustered over the state of his hardening cock, but he couldn’t stop being seduced by the demon in his lap.

“What are you?” Nick breathed out before he even realized he was speaking.

“You can call me Louis, Father. What should I call you?”

The sudden reminder of his priesthood made Nick feel overwhelmingly dirty, but the heat running through his body was too powerful for him to even try and cast away the creature--Louis, apparently.

“My name is Nick,” He stuttered, and placed his clammy hands on Louis’s hips, forcing him to move even harder against Nick.

Soon enough Louis’s lips returned to Nick’s neck, but Nick wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Louis’s soft ones, but he refrained, too in awe of the tragically beautiful being in front of him.

Louis’s lips moved from Nick’s neck and travelled down his chest until he was in an awkward position his his face much lower than his shoulders so he could reach Nick’s torso. Within seconds he shuffled off of Nick’s lap and knelt on the floor in front of him, and nudged Nick’s thighs open with his nose. Before he could even realize Louis’s mouth was attached to his inner thigh leaving small bites and sweet kisses as he travelled up from Nick’s knee to his hip. Every once in a while Louis would suck on Nick’s pale skin, causing gasps to leave his mouth.

Louis quickly moved his lips to the tip of Nick’s dick and took it in his mouth. Nick moaned loudly, and buried his hands in Louis’s caramel hair, carefully avoiding to the two blue horns on either side of his head. Louis’s hair was sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed, but Nick was still captured by his entire presence.

Within a few minutes Nick was certain he was about to come, and as soon as Louis realized it he removed himself from Nick.

“Why did--” Nick was cut off by Louis restraddling him, but this time he faced the opposite direction so that Nick had a perfect view of Louis’s curvy and pert ass.

The demon boy turned his head around, overwhelming Nick with not only the beauty of his body, but of his chiseled face, bright blue eyes, and his pink lips, “You’ll like this. Trust me.”

Louis backed off of Nick’s dick, in order to give him enough time to recover for what was about to come next. He lifted his hips up so he was a few inches of Nick’s thighs, and shook his bum, causing Nick to laugh.

Nick began to line himself up with Louis’s hole, but the second the demon felt Nick’s dick touch his sensitive skin, he stood up, livid. “What are you doing?” He seethed, “You can’t go in dry! I might be a demonic beast, but I have feelings too.” Nick just shot him a look of pure confusion, and within a few moments Louis caught on, signaling his revelation through a burst of laughter.

Nick wasn’t used to debauchery at all, and it almost slipped Louis’s mind, seeing as it was the only thing he knew well. “You’re going to need to finger me,” Louis explained, but realized he needed to go more in depth when Nick’s eyebrows crinkled together even more. “Okay, you need to add one finger at a time, in and out, yeah?” He moved his hand in the correct motion waiting for Nick to show that he understand what he needed to do. When the priest nodded, Louis continued, “Then you just keep adding them until I’m loose. I should be okay after three, alright?”

Nick nodded excitedly, and pulled Louis down by his hips, moving his hands to the demon’s bum. Louis pushed his hand away, cocked his head to the side, and said, “You’re going to need some kind of lubricant, you know?”

“Lubri-”

Louis shook his head once more, “‘Course, I get sent to a priest. You never even had sex before, have you?” Nick’s cheeks blushed red, but he shook his head no, honestly.

“Do you have olive oil, or something like it?” Nick thought for a minute and nodded, “Go get me some then. Why are you waiting around?”

He shot up from the seat he had been in almost the entire evening and walked quickly out of his bedroom, leaving Louis to marvel at research in front of him. He laughed quietly to himself, muttering, “The sign of the cross, please. I am much harder to get rid of than that.”

A few minutes later Nick returned to his bedroom carrying a jug of olive oil in his hand. “A little eager there, aren’t we?”

“I just-I,” He stammered out, cheeks flushed, breaths still evening out from Louis assumed was his jog to wherever the olive oil was stored. “I didn’t know how much you needed to do this,” He said gesturing between the two of them.

Louis smiled sweetly because even though he was a demon he could still recognize something cute when he saw it, and Nick was definitely cute. However, he quickly got back to business and beckoned Nick to bring the olive oil over.

Louis walked over to the bed with the jug and rubbed it over his hole, and told Nick to put some on his fingers. “Okay, remember what I said?” He nodded and took a few breaths before going for it.

Slowly but surely Nick began to build up a rhythm, and soon after that Louis began to moan. Nick forgot the sound of his voice and his laugh, and the sound of Louis’s moans became the only thing he ever wanted to hear again. They were intoxicating. He felt almost trapped by their sounds. He imagined that if he wanted to get away from Louis before this, he wouldn’t be able to now because the sweet sounds he was making lulled Nick into a placid state.  

Nick wondered when he should add another--if he should add another finger, but all his apprehension was tossed aside when Louis moaned out, “More.”

As his second finger dipped into Louis’s skin the boy began to rock his bum back and forth causing Nick to become even more aroused than he was earlier.

“Can I,” He began nervously, “You know, add another?” Louis moaned, and Nick took it as a yes.

After a few more minutes with three fingers, Louis was practically begging  Nick to fuck him, but a new found sense of confidence had overcome the priest in the last few minutes, and he waited, loving the way Louis’s voice sounded when he whined and mewled for him.

Suddenly when it all became too much for Louis he backed off of Nick’s fingers completely leaving him completely baffled. Just as Nick was about to ask what he did wrong, Louis shoved him up against his bed so his back raised by the pillows behind him. Too dumbstruck to speak Nick just allowed Louis to place his body. Soon enough Louis was straddling Nick like he had earlier in the chair so that his back was facing the priest’s face.

Before Nick could ask what was happening, Louis was lowering himself onto Nick’s dick forcing him to let out a deep groan.

“You like this babe?” Louis asked between breaths.

Nick nodded, but soon remembered Louis couldn’t see him so he spoke up.

Louis continued to ride him, but then was asking Nick to wrap his hands around his cock to help him out. “You know how to do that, right? Just put your hand there, and then up and-”

“Yes,” Nick huffed, “I know how to do that.”

“Oh, naughty priest. I like it.” Louis laughed, but quickly his giggles transitioned back into moans.

“Louis, I’m going to,” And with that Nick came inside him. He began to slouch and loosen his grip on Louis’s penis, but the demon placed his hand over Nick’s and just a few moments later he came over them.

The two of them lay in bed catching their breath for a few minutes when Louis spoke announcing the fact he needed to be cleaned.

Nick’s face suddenly heat up, and Louis couldn’t realize why, but suddenly Nick was bending him over and connecting his lips to his thigh.

“You are a very naughty priest indeed. I bet they didn’t teach you that in seminary school, now did they?” In the middle of Louis’s teasing Nick’s mouth reached his sensitive skin and began lapping up his own come, causing Louis’s breath to hitch multiple times.

By the time Nick had cleaned Louis up completely, the blue eyed demon was almost in tears he was so overwhelmed.

Once again the two of them found each other wrapped in each other’s arms laying on Nick’s small bed. Just as Nick was about to fall asleep after a truly exhausting night, the voice he had come so attracted to broke the stillness in the air, “Babe, are you going to write about me in your book?”

Nick was shocked. Throughout this whole experience he completely forgot he had to publish all he knew about Louis and the others like him. “Do you want me to?” He asked sheepishly, almost ashamed, hoping not to be berated by what he just remembered was the demon lying next to him.

“Not what I asked, Father, is it?”

Nick closed his eyes for a moment, processing the pros and cons of the situation. Finally he answered, “No, I don’t think I will.”

Louis stood up and got out of the bed, but leant down and whispered in Nick’s ear, “I was kind of hoping to get some more recognition. Do you know any other priests windows I can barge into?” Nick frowned at that, “I’m just kidding. You’re the only priest for me, yeah?”

Louis paused a minute pressing a kiss to Nick’s temple before straightening out and walking over to the window. As he stood in the exact same place where Nick first saw him, he stopped and said, “It was nice meeting you, Nick.” Just as quickly as he entered Nick’s life the beautiful demon was out of it, and Nick felt completely lost.

 

A few days later Nick was awoken by a knock on his door. He was greeted by Father Pond who swiftly walked in, and took a seat at Nick’s desk.

“Father Grimshaw, do you think you’re ready to publish your research yet? The attacks haven’t increased, but they haven’t slow down either. I’m sure you’re aware of this, but the town is still just as frightened, and it’s our job to help calm them.”

Nick nodded along with the priest, trying to build up the courage inside him to explain what he really thought about these so called demonic creatures. “The thing is, Father Pond, I’ve been researching them for days now, and I don’t think these Incubi are all that evil at all.”

“Nicholas-”

“Listen to me, please. I know we need them to stop, and I think we can stop the attacks just by talking to them. They’re civilized, trust me.”

“They are demons!” Father Pond shouted. Nick jumped. He had known the father his entire life. He had grown up here, and for Nick’s entire life Father Pond had been known throughout the village as a comforting, docile man and this burst of anger was unlike anything Nick had ever seen the man do.

He nodded once again, this time it was more out of shock than pure contemplation. Nick began to speak, but his voice was quiet and shaky, much different than the confidence he showed most of the time, “Of course, Father. I’m sorry. I’ll give you all my research tomorrow. You can publish it then.”

Father Pond’s smile returned to his face and he pressed a palm to Nick’s shoulder, “Nicholas, thank you. This is the right thing. You will realize it soon, I promise.”

As the older man left the room Nick couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying Louis. Deep down he knew that Louis was a demon, but he couldn’t find what was so wrong with that anymore. A word which used to bring about feelings of terror and fear in his blood now reminded him of one of the most adventurous nights of his life.

 

When his findings were published throughout the town, the entire village thanked him for his work, but the whole time he felt like a fraud.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is what my 12 years of catholic school has given me i hope you liked it!!


End file.
